


叶问舟 X 你 R18 恣意怜

by Aegean384



Category: Nishuihan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegean384/pseuds/Aegean384





	叶问舟 X 你 R18 恣意怜

本篇设定是婚后而且已经有了小小舟  
有喂咪咪play，雷的可以避一避

————————————————————  
“师兄，师兄……”你轻声摇晃身边人。  
“……嗯？”叶问舟半梦半醒，习惯性地把你往怀里搂紧了些。  
“莲儿只吃了两口就睡着了，我，我胸口涨得疼……”  
虽然这几个月都是由他来解决，但每次你开口时还是会羞得小脸红红。  
叶问舟揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，难得一见的迷糊样子有些可爱。  
“我来。”他熟门熟路去解你寝衣的襟口，俯身埋首你胸前。  
一团软肉被他含住，效仿婴儿似地吸吮，一阵轻微的刺痛过后，那股灼热的肿胀感渐渐缓解。

想起刚生产后不久，他追在赖先生后面问个不停，如果你有各种不适该如何解决。拿着只羊毫一脸严肃，运笔如飞记得认真。你又羞又恼但满心甜蜜，只好捂脸不语。

“好些了？”他微微抬头，呼吸轻拂在乳尖，一只手柔柔摩挲揉按着另一边。  
“还有一点……”  
从这个角度看去，他睫毛像一把扇子，衬得鼻梁英挺，一张脸如玉雕般俊俏，忍不住抚上他散落的发丝缓缓梳理。  
他倒是心无旁骛认真的很，仿佛一点旖旎的心思都没。你一面倾倒于他的君子做派，一面又有些怀疑自己，难道当娘之后魅力大减？

“好了，”他理好你的衣襟，从背后拥住你，“快睡吧，因为莲儿你最近总睡不踏实。”  
“嗯……”  
还是顺其自然吧，你这样想着，靠在他怀里欲睡。  
须臾，只觉得他环在腰间的手愈发灼人，隔着寝衣也能感受到热度，下身也小心拉开了些距离。  
“师兄？”你想转身看他，却被他箍住动弹不得。  
“别乱动。”  
他越这样说，你越泥鳅一样，他无奈只能让你转过身。  
“你身子还没养好。”他捏捏你的脸，即使你已经为人妻人母，在叶问舟眼里还是他的小丫头。  
你抵上他额头，轻声道：“可是师兄，我不想你难受……让我帮你吧，用别的法子就是了。”  
“当了娘亲，知道心疼人了。”叶问舟眼里满是笑意。  
“什么话？”你撅起嘴，“难道我以前对师兄你不好吗？”  
“好……”他一边说一边吻上来，尾音淹没在唇间暧昧的呼吸。

纤纤玉指上下抚弄，偶尔停在顶端打转，他的喜好你也记得清楚。禁欲了许久，怎禁得起这样挑逗，何况对着你，他从来都无力抵挡。叶问舟埋在你肩上轻喘，不时偏过头吻你耳后颈侧，胸前适才被他抚慰过的地方又颤巍巍立了起来。  
忽而人被他轻轻一推，又变成了背对他的姿势。  
你正不解，就被叶问舟叼住耳垂，亵裤也被褪下。  
“腿儿夹紧。”他压低声音。

你有些好奇地低头看着那个在自己腿间进出的物什。  
“师兄，这样也能舒服吗？”  
察觉到你的目光，叶问舟身子一紧，扳过你的脸不叫你再看。  
“你说呀……嗯！”  
那硬物突然变了角度，向腿间的珍珠顶过来，你措手不及，甜腻的娇吟被他吞入腹中。  
“嘘，别把莲儿吵醒了……”嘴上这样说，身下可是毫不留情。直让你眼角泛泪，断断续续地向他求饶。  
自己点的火还得自己收尾，在你快要无力揪紧床单的时候，叶问舟总算收了云雨，你也被他蹭弄得软成一滩春水，颤抖投降。

夜里几次起来查看女儿，这会儿又被他如此疼爱一番，你眼皮已是沉得睁也睁不开。模糊间感到他取来软布温水，仔细帮你拭干净了，又轻轻上了些药膏，这才又拥着你睡下。

你向他那儿蹭了蹭，环住他的腰。唯有这个怀抱，能让你安然睡去。

“晚安，我的小懒猫。”


End file.
